


Butterfly Omens

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, as butterflies, ineffable husbands, mostly just colourful pictures, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Just a few pictures I made for my Butterfly Omens AU.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Hello There




	2. Kiss




	3. Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW


	4. My Beauty




	5. Hurry Up, My Dear




End file.
